If You Ever Say Never Too Late
by killjoyojllik
Summary: Gerard Way is your everyday highschooler. He goes to school, attends class, does his work and avoids all human interaction. When he is assigned a geography project with his classmate, Frank, his opinions on relationships are seriously changed. Frerard Gerard Way Frank Iero MCR


I laughed and grabbed Franks hand.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I giggled.

"You should expect nothing less." He half smiled and looked down at our hands. His expression then became a look of confusion.

"Sorry," I whispered. As I pulled my hand back, he grabbed it again.

"No, I don't mind." He said calmly, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I smiled weakly at him. He really was beautiful. The way his hair fell down the side of his face. The way his eyes lit up in contrast to the cold, white snow. The way he always seemed to be playing with that lip ring of his.

"Maybe we should go inside. It's getting chilly out here." He spoke.

"Yeah, we should."

We walked into his house. He took a seat on the couch, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I accepted the invitation and slid off my backpack.

"So where do we begin?" I asked.

"Well, what do you know about the culture in Australia?"

"Um," I hesitated. "Don't people own kangaroos?"

"Tell you what, how about we take a coffee break, and then we come back and do some research?"

"That sounds wonderful." I sighed.

He stood up and offered me his hand. I had assumed he only wanted to help me up, but he did not let go of it until he had to start up the coffee pot.

"So tell me about yourself, Gerard." He questioned.

"Uh," I stared blankly at him.

"Where you from?" He spoke clearly.

"I'm from here."

"What are you interested in?"

"Uh, I like to read."

"I know, I've seen you reading a lot in class."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess so."

He smirked.

"Why don't you take your jacket off, stay a while?"

"Alright." I smiled and slid out of my hoodie.

"Go ahead and grab the cups, they're in that cabinet over there." He said, motioning towards a cabinet over my shoulder.

I reached up and pulled out two white coffee mugs and set them on the counter in front of Frank. He poured the coffee into one and slid it across the counter towards me.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the cup in my hand.

"Anytime." He smirked.

He poured his own cup and sipped it slowly. I watched him over the top of my cup.

"So what brings you to Geography class?" He snickered.

"Graduation?" I offered.

"Touché. You hungry?"

"No," I lied.

Then my stomach growled. Frank and I broke out into fits of laughter.

"You sure about that?" He managed to say after calming down.

"Maybe I'm a little hungry."

"Take whatever you'd like out of the fridge."

When he saw me just standing there, he opened the refrigerator and handed me an apple.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Why so serious?" He asked. I laughed to

myself.

"We've only known each other for about a day. I just don't want to cross any lines."

That was a lie. I wanted to cross all lines. I didn't want there to _be _any lines. Lines were the last thing I wanted. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted to smile at everything he said. I wanted to take him to the movies. I wanted to cross every line.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled sweetly and I returned the smile.

"So," he clapped. "Let's get on that research, yeah?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my laptop. I opened it up and put in my password. As things began to start up, Frank took the computer into his lap. I couldn't help but smile at his boldness.

I watched over his shoulder as he typed in the search bar, _"Australia"_. Then, he closed the monitor.

"I think that's enough work for now! Let's go outside and play." He giggled.

"All you did was type the word 'Australia.'"

"No, we researched the country." He smiled. Now, come on!" He stood up and tugged on my arm. I finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Yay!" He squealed.

I walked with him outside.

"Let's have a snowball fight!" He offered.

"But I don't even have a jacket."

"That's okay, I'll keep you warm." He winked playfully.

I wished he wasn't kidding. 

* * *

_So that was chapter 1. I deeply regret that I didn't have more time to make it longer. I'm so sorry that it was crappy. I was rushed when I wrote it and so it's not as good as I wanted it to be._


End file.
